Medicine
by no.-CHAU
Summary: Oneshot! - Ella estaba hasta el cuello de ser una damisela en apuros. Él estaba hasta el cuello de que se sintiera insuficiente. O de las propiedades curativas de la saliva de hanyou.
**E** n realidad no sé bien qué mierda poner

Inuyasha no me pertenece _blah blah blah_ , todos sabemos eso

Aprovechen - o aguántense - este ataque que me agarró. Volví a verme el animé entero y no puedo dejar de escribir.

Te maldigo, Rumiko, por obligarme a dejar mis estudios de lado para alucinar escenas de mierda y besos que no escribiste vos.

Acá vamos

* * *

 **Medicine**

( _Una sola dosis no alcanza_ )

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, desorientada, tratando de recordar. Cuando lo hizo, un nudo de impotencia se instaló en su garganta.

Había pasado de nuevo.

Ella estaba en el bosque, recolectando hierbas medicinales, tan tranquila y concentrada en su tarea que no notó cuando el demonio detrás de ella la tomó por detrás y, suspirando su aliento en su rostro (algún tipo de veneno maloliente, supuso ella), la desmayó.

Cuando despertó en la cueva perteneciente a la criatura – cuya apariencia era la de un humano con cabeza de rata (qué conveniente) – se encontró amordazada de pies a cabeza.

Desesperada, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la salida al mejor estilo gusano, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la misma un pié se posó sobre su espalda, pegándola – aún más – al suelo.

\- Ni creas que vas a escaparte – le habló el demonio con una voz rasposa, chillona - no con todo el trabajo que me llevó traerte hasta aquí. Deberías bajar de peso ¿Sabes?

Esto era el colmo. El maldito cabeza de rata se estaba dando el tupé de secuestrarla y _además_ llamarla gorda

 _En cuanto me quite estas ataduras de encima, te mandaré de un flechazo en el culo al infierno donde perteneces, imbécil_ pensó para darse cuenta unos segundos después, que no traía su arco consigo.

Estaba más jodida de lo que pensaba.

Había comenzado hace poco a practicar con Kaede para utilizar sus poderes sin tener que canalizarlos en las flechas, pero no era realmente buena en ello.

Su esperanza se basaba en que el demonio, pequeño y robusto, no parecía demasiado fuerte. Necesitaría escoger un buen momento, tomar la oportunidad y destruirlo con sus propias manos, o al menos herirlo lo suficiente para huir.

Pero su chance se veía bastante lejos.

El demonio – Raigō, creyó escuchar que le dijo que se llamaba- la arrastró de nuevo contra la pared, y quitándole la mordaza, le acercó a los labios una cuchara de madera, llena de un líquido negro viscoso.

Obviamente, ella corrió su cara, en un intento de evadirlo, pero la criatura la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a mantenerse en su lugar

No seas quisquillosa y toma esto. Necesito que lo hagas para sazonar tu carne al momento de comerte.

Bueno, a ella eso no le sonaba precisamente a un buen Domingo.

\- Púdrete – le dijo ella, y el demonio aprovechó que separara sus labios para tratar de meter el utensilio en su boca de nuevo.

Un poco del líquido entró en contacto con su lengua y ella, asqueada, se lo escupió en la cara al adefesio que tenía por captor.

 _Ahí tienes, una cucharada de tu propia medicina. O veneno. Lo que sea_ pensó, mientras Raigō se limpiaba el rostro mirándola con furia.

En el momento en que levantó la mano para golpearla, ella alcanzó a divisar que una presencia nueva irrumpía en la cueva.

Cabello plateado y espada en mano, Inuyasha entró en el momento justo para ver cómo una especie de demonio rata golpeaba a la azabache .

Para Kagome, todo se volvió negro.

 _Para Inuyasha, rojo._

* * *

Habiendo recordado los sucesos de unas horas atrás - supuso, pues ya era de noche cuando despertó en la cabaña, un sentimiento de frustración y confusión la embargó.

¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

Lo llamó en la penumbra, su voz ronca, y el apareció en su campo visual en menos de un segundo

\- Despertaste – le dijo, ojos llenos de preocupación, y resquicios de furia mientras observaba el moretón que se había formado en el rostro de Kagome, producto del golpe de ese engendro.

Cómo le gustaría revivirlo para despedazarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Inuyasha probablemente le había pateado el trasero a esa rata inmunda.

\- Ya lo sabes – le dijo él. ¿Acaso había molestia en su voz?

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – Le preguntó, sin querer sonar ruda, pero su cabeza la estaba matando.

El hanyou la observó durante unos momentos, antes de contestar.

\- Te dejé sola y por mi culpa ese tipo te hizo esto – Susurró angustiado mientras acariciaba su mejilla, que había adquirido una tonalidad morada. Su toque fue tan suave que aminoró un poco el dolor.

Ella lo miró y comenzó a elaborar en su mente el discurso que le daba siempre que se culpaba cuando a ella le pasaba algo, desde ser secuestrada a cortarse un dedo con una rama, pero las punzadas constantes en su cabeza la interrumpieron.

El hanyou notó el gesto de dolor en el rostro de ella y, preocupado, la tomó suavemente por los hombros

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?

\- La cabeza – Contestó ella. La mirada de Inuyasha llena de culpabilidad y preocupación, más el dolor, estaban comenzando a irritarla.

Lo que pasó había sido responsabilidad de ella. No soportaba verlo sufrir por adjudicarse sus heridas.

\- ¿Púedes pasarme mi mochila? Debo tener un par de aspirinas ahí dentro –

\- El hanyou inmediatamente tomó el objeto y se lo alcanzó.

Kagome rebuscó en el bolsillo pequeño por la tableta de pastillas, y de un saque se tomó dos juntas, haciéndolas bajar por su garganta con un trago de agua que Inuyasha había dejado para ella a un costado del futón en caso de que despertara sedienta.

Cuando era así de atento, se le encogía el corazón de ternura.

Arrojó su mochila lejos y al hacerlo, notó que sus muñecas estaban vendadas.

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó. No recordaba haberse lastimado ahí.

Inuyasha bajó su mirada, apretando los puños.

\- Las cuerdas con las que te ató ese infeliz de hicieron daño – Le explicó el ojidorado mientras deshacía el nudo de tela en su mano derecha – Lo que me recuerda, hay que cambiarte el vendaje.

Efectivamente, una vez descubierta su muñeca, pudo ver que la piel estaba bastante dañada, casi en carne viva. Soltó un siseo involuntario.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Inuyasha que no hacía falta tanto espamento, que sólo eran ampollas que se curarían solas, cuando la insólita acción del hanyou y el tacto húmedo en su piel la detuvieron.

Inuyasha estaba lamiendo sus heridas.

\- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó, tratando de retirar su mano.

É Él sólo aumentó la presión de su agarre y volvió a pasar la lengua sobre su piel, generando múltiples escalofríos en su columna vertebral.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte quieta?- inquirió él, molesto, soltando su muñeca y comenzando a desatar el nudo de la otra mano – Es sólo saliva. Aguántate. Ayuda a curar las heridas – Dijo y prosiguió a lamer su otra muñeca

Mientras tanto, Kagome comprobó la veracidad de las palabras del peli plateado al notar cómo su muñeca derecha ya comenzaba a sanar. El ardor ya casi había desaparecido.

Encismada en su escrutinio, no notó que Inuyasha ya había terminado de curar su muñeca izquierda.

Con su saliva.

Lamiéndola.

Sintió arder sus mejillas. _Malditos métodos curativos con connotaciones pornográficas._

\- Eh… esto… gracias – Murmuró, desviando la mirada.

\- Keh! No es nada – soltó el, con las mejillas levemente coloradas, adquiriendo una particular admiración por la tabla suelta del piso que se encontraba en la otra punta de la cabaña.

Joder, hacía calor ahí dentro.

\- Así que, saliva curativa ¿Eh? Eso sí que mola – Dijo ella bajito, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Él se limitó sonreír arrogante, dejando a la vista su colmillo.

 _Idiota, si supiera lo que esa sonrisa me genera_

\- Si, bueno, es una de las ventajas que tiene ser un medio demonio y no un frágil humano – dijo a modo de broma

Sólo que a ella no le causó gracia.

La verdad era que, en estas situaciones, se sentía inútil como poco.

Siempre igual. Siempre a la espera de que Inuyasha llegara a rescatarla.

Es decir, sabía que podía contar con el hanyou – qué demonios, él jamás iba a dejar que saliera de las batallas con más que un rasguño, aún si significaba terminar hecho mierda por protegerla – pero era justamente eso lo que la molestaba. El no poder protegerlo. Invertir los roles. O sencillamente, protegerse a sí misma.

Inuyasha pareció notar sus cavilaciones internas, por lo que acercó su rostro al de ella y mirándola a los ojos preguntó:

\- Hey ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Es algo que dije?

Agh, era en momentos así en los que no sabía si golpearlo o abrazarlo.

Era tan dulce.

\- No es nada – dijo, dejando a la vista una de esas sonrisas de "está todo como el culo, pero déjame fingir que no"

E Inuyasha conocía esas muy bien como para dejárselas pasar.

\- Kagome - gruñó él, a modo de advertencia.

Ella suspiró. Sabía que no iba a dejarla en paz hasta que le explicara qué era lo que la estaba incomodando.

\- Es sólo que…- musitó, bajando la mirada y acariciando sus muñecas. Las marcas ya casi habían desaparecido, y se sonrojó levemente al recordar el por qué – me siento tan inútil cuando pasan estas cosas. Es decir, sé que siempre estarás ahí, pero me gustaría valerme más por mí misma. Patear traseros de demonios y esas cosas con mis propias manos – o pies – ¿Sabes? Estoy hasta el cuello de ser la damisela en apuros.

Inuyasha se quedó pasmado por la catarata de palabras que la pelinegra había dejado salir, y más porque se lo dijera directamente a la primera, sin al menos diez minutos de insistencia previa – y algún que otro abajo por fastidiarla.

Eso significaba que realmente se sentía mal.

Por otro lado, la entendía. La impotencia de sentirse débil, insuficiente para protegerse por sus propios medios sin depender de nadie.

Por eso es que, no sin antes pensarlo seriamente mientras Kagome se quedaba sin uñas de mordérselas esperando la respuesta del hanyou, tomó esa decisión.

\- Te entrenaré – le dijo, con rostro solemne y determinado, un tono de resignación en su voz.

Y es que no estaba del todo contento con la idea, pero era cierto que ella tenía que contar consigo misma para cuidarse.

Además, se sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que ella podría, en caso de estar sola, defenderse por sí misma. Al menos hasta que él llegara a patearle el trasero al pobre imbécil que se le ocurriera tocarla.

Kagome, por su parte, consideró seriamente tener un tapón del tamaño de Tokyo en su oreja. Lo que creía haber escuchado no podía ser cierto.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó. Su cara evidenciando su sorpresa.

\- Lo que escuchas, tonta. Te entrenaré para que puedas defenderte sola la próxima vez.

Porque sí, de seguro habría próxima. La mujer atraía demonios trastornados como miel a las hormigas.

Si la cara de Kagome era un poema antes, ahora era un tomo completo de Neruda.

No cabía en sí misma de la emoción.

\- Inuyasha ¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! – chilló mientras se lanzaba encima del hanyou, ahogándolo con un abrazo.

Ahora se habían invertido los roles. El rostro del ojidorado se tornó del mismo color que el de su traje.

Llevó su brazo a la cintura de la azabache y soltó:

\- Keh! Tampoco te emociones, no será fácil, y tendrás que recuperarte antes de empezar. ¿Entendido?

Kagome se alejó lo suficiente para verlo a la cara y asentir como un cachorro.

Sólo en ese momento ambos reaccionaron sobre la proximidad de sus cuerpos. A esa distancia, él podría contar las pecas en la cara de ella, y ella notar con detalles las motas de color cobre que bailaban en la profundidad de los irises dorados de él.

Se alejaron al mismo tiempo, sumamente avergonzados, lanzando miradas a cualquier lado que no fuera el idiota sonrojado que tenían en frente.

Ella suspiró por dentro.

 _Puede tocar mi piel con su lengua, pero se asusta al tenerme a menos de medio metro de su estúpida cara perfecta_

Necesitaba calmar los aires o estaba segura de que hiperventilaría.

Así que, por supuesto, soltó la primera estupidez que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- Oye, Inuyasha…- tanteó el terreno, sus comisuras elevándose levemente, su mirada adoptando un aire juguetón.

\- ¿Hmm? – Gruñó el hanyou en respuesta.

\- Si Miroku se lastima el trasero ¿Se lo lames?

Seh, esa sí que era forma de cambiar sutilmente el tema.

La cara de Inuyasha no tenía precio.

Su expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza cambió en menos de dos segundos a una orgullosa y arrogante.

\- Tendrá que arreglárselas por sí mismo. Tengo límites ¿Sabes? – Y otra vez, ahí estaba, esa estúpida sonrisa colmilluda, que detenía la sinapsis de sus neuronas.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

Si de todas formas iba a seguir teniendo pensamientos indecorosos, ¿Por qué no llevarlos a la práctica?

\- Inuyasha – volvió a llamar la atención del hanyou, que se había distraído cortando hilos de su ropa, una vez que el ambiente estuvo despejado.

Aunque no por mucho.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el, sin notar el brillo en los ojos de la azabache, ni el leve color en sus mejillas.

Kagome inspiró profundo. Su corazón martillando contra su pecho con violencia.

Ahí estaba, a punto de dejarse en evidencia, y si no funcionaba que Kami se la llevara, o se enterraría viva a ella misma.

\- Me duelen los labios – Le dijo bajito, su pulso acelerándose aún más - ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

Sip. Acababa de lanzar por la borda su último resquicio de dignidad.

Él sólo la miró con sus ojos en su expansión máxima, cejas levantadas y rostro sonrojado al entender sus palabras. Maldito imbécil. ¿Es que no veía que estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos por la ansiedad?

Luego de unos dos segundos de asimilar la pregunta de Kagome, se acercó, con una sonrisa en los labios y la promesa de algo muy bueno en sus ojos.

\- Bueno, veamos qué puedo hacer al respecto.

Y sin más, el hanyou unió sus labios a los de ella. Lo suficientemente suave, lo suficientemente rudo. Las manos de ella viajando por el pecho de él hasta su nuca, las de él tomando delicadamente sus mejillas, asegurándose de mantenerla cerca, donde debería estar siempre.

Se separaron luego de unos momentos, en busca de aire, manteniéndose frente con frente, oro fundido contra chocolate caliente. Las respiraciones agitadas y los labios hinchados.

\- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó él, llevando sus pupilas a los labios de ella, impaciente por volver a besarlos.

\- No lo suficiente – contestó ella, sonrisa en su boca mientras volvía a atraer con sus manos al hanyou.

Qué demonios. Si esta iba a ser su medicina, estaba segura de que no habría dosis que alcanzara.

* * *

 **A** hí está, guarden esos tomates, no estuvo taaaan mal.

Podría dejarlo como un Oneshot, o continuarlo (después de todo, Inuyasha prometió entrenar a Kagome, algo digno de verse - o leerse - lo que sea) Eso depende de ustedes.

Sin más, me despido

 _¡Hasta el próximo fic!_

 **K-trasca**


End file.
